Nico di Angelo
Nico di Angelo is a 14-year old son of Hades. His roleplayer is Noahm450. Biography Nico di Angelo was born in the mid-late 1930s to Maria di Angelo and Hades the god of the dead. Him and his older sister Bianca were born before Hades and his brothers took the oath to never have children. Zeus wanted Nico and his sister dead because of their powers, so one day he struck the hotel that the kids and Maria were staying at with lightning. Maria died but Hades managed to protect Nico and Bianca from harm. The siblings lived in Washington D.C for a time untill one day Hades sent a Fury disguised as a lawyer to take them to the Lotus Hotel and Casino for their own safety. After what they thought was a couple months in the Lotus Hotel ( which was actually about 70 years ) another lawyer came and got the kids out. Hades released them from the Lotus Hotel hoping one of them would be the child of the prophecy and not the son of Posiedon, referring to Percy Jackson. They were brought to a militaty school in Maine where a satyr named Grover Underwood had tracked them down. Grover had also sensed a monster in the school and called Percy, Annabeth , and Thalia for help. The monster turned out to be a manticore. Percy ,Annabeth, and Thalia were having a hard time killing the monster untill the Hunters of Artemis came and helped get rid of the manticore. They told Nico and Bianca who they really were. Then Bianca decided to join the Hunt knowing that Nico would be in good hands at Camp Half-blood. One day Bianca, Zoe Nightshade, Percy, Thalia, and Grover had to go on a quest. Before they left Nico made Percy swear that he would keep Bianca safe. But when the group was passing through the junkyard of the gods Bianca saw a little figurine and noticed it was from the game Nico played, Mythomagic. It was the only figurine he didn't have, she slipped it in her pocket to give it to him as a gift for leaving him and joining the Hunters. Then one of Hephaustus' prototype giants attacted them, Bianca knew it was because she took the figurine from the junkyard for Nico so she gave it to Percy and told him to give it to Nico. She managed to get inside the giant and disable it. The prototype exploded and Bianca died along with it. When they returned to Camp Half-blood Percy told Nico about Bianca and gave him the little figurine, it was a figure of Hades. Nico blamed Percy for his sister's death and then ran away into the woods where he disappeared. Early Life Nico was always a curious and annoying kid, but soon changed after his sister's death. Before he was brought to the Lotus Hotel, Hades ordered for him and his sister to be bathed in the River Lethe to wipe their memories. Nico also loved to play Mythomagic which was a card game involving the greek gods. When Percy returned from the quest and told Nico about Bianca's death he blamed Percy for everything. He instantly changed more serious and burned all of his Mythomagic cards. Then he disappeared into the Labyrinth where he started trying to use his powers to summon Bianca. Oneday at Geryon's ranch he once again tried to summon her and this time she came. She told Nico that his fatal flaw was ''holding grudges ''and therefore to stop holding one against Percy, she also said that she loved him. After his talk with Bianca Nico forgave Percy. Nico shows up at camp from time to time and then disappears for a while. He is also one of the most powerful sons of Hades alive. Appearence Nico has shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He usually has on dark clothing and has a skull ring on his finger. Alliances *Percy Jackson (crush) *Annabeth Chase *Thalia Grace *Grover Underwood *Jason Grace *Piper McLean *Leo Valdez *Hazel Levesque (half-sister) *Frank Zhang *Kyle Packer *Neil Crushank *Tori Gentry Enemies *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Nico can summon and communicate with the dead *Nico can sense when someone he loves is being judged in the Underworld *Nico can sense when a half-blood or mortal has died *Nico can kill creatures of the Underworld *Nico can shadow travel *Nico fights with a Stygian iron sword *Nico can release souls into the Underworld *Nico can open entrances to the Underworld *Nico has dominion over the dead *Nico is one of the most powerful sons of Hades alive *Nico can control Dark Energy for short periods of time Gallery Nico1.jpg|Nico's skull ring Nico2.jpg|Nico's sword Nico3.jpg Nico4.jpg Nico5.jpg Category:Child of Hades Category:Male Category:Fourteen Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Holding Grudges Fatal Flaw Category:Noahm450 Category:Hero Category:American Category:Greek